legends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The World we Live in
Area Specific Info-'= 'The Savage Lands Info ' History of Universe -1459 Tens of Thousands of Years Ago The first powerful Human Civilization developed in the Continent of Atlantis one of its first notable kings was King Kull, Atlantis Developed a Highly Technologically Advanced Civilization but their power source was the Geothermal Energies of the Continent and it caused debilitating effects on its Foundations. Another Continent called Lemuria was also just as advanced and developed similar technology both races had a Visiting Alien Race known as the Kryptonians to thank for it. The two continents raged a war that brought both their Continents to sink and both races quickly adapted thanks to genetic manipulation to live under the sea. These races were the first called Homo Mermani. Just prior to the Sinking of Atlantis and Lemuria the Darkhold was used to create Vampires and the first was Varnae As a Result of the Continents sinking the Technology was lost to the Human race and they revered to Barbarism during this Period they became Ancestors to actual Historical Civilizations like Egypt. Thousands of Years ago A generation of Gods appeared before mankind and was worshiped by Pagan Civilizations but these “Gods” were actually Alien Races from other Realms and Planets who had increasable powers, but the Simple and Impressionable Human race worshiped them as gods. Most of the Legends involving them are true in this universe though not exactly in the form recorded in mythology. During This time period Three Beings were born that are considered to be the First three in the Evolution of Humans and that were Homo Superior. The Names of the three were En Sabah Nur which meant The First One (Later known as Apocalypse) A’hd Nur which meant The Noble One(Later known as Snake) and A’ata Nur which meant The Giving One En Sabah was born with Gray skin and Very Blue Lips his Clan casted him away while the other two Siblings were raised among their family till Years later when En Sabah had gained power and control over his Mutation and destroyed out his former Clan and Establishing a Rift between Himself and his Brother A’hd Nur. En Sabah during this time tried to Woo a member of the Royal Family named Nephra when she rejected him he rejected humanity. During this time a race of Women called the Amazons are created by five of the “Goddesses of Olympus” to teach peace to Mankind. Feeling threatened by their existence Ares creates a spell that convinces Hercules and his friend Theseus of athens to seduce the Amazon’s two queens Hyppolita and Antiope. Hercules then enslaves the Amazons, Hippolyta frees the amazons and they massacre Hercules army. Antiope then leads an army on Athens and Theseus now free of the spell is unaware of his actions asks Antiope to become his queen which she accepts Theseus Wife Adriana prompted by Ares Attempts to murder Antiope who kills her instead Which Theseus believes Antiope to be a murder banishes the amazons from Athens. The Goddesses who created them feared they had failed their mission and created Themyscira for them Antiope Group decided to separate and founded the city of Bana-Mighdall Soon after that Ares Destroys the Original Themyscira. During this time period a Alien from the planet Krypton who had created a “Preserve “ hidden on earth transported the Remaining Amazons to his secret preserve and they colonized a island there creating another Paradise island. For unknown reasons around this time is when The “Gods” of the Pagan Religions decided to stop intervening in the Development of Human Civilization. 6th Century The Wizard Merlin Would bring about great peace to England by helping a Young boy named Arthur become the King and Establish the Kingdom of Camelot. Merlin at that time also mentored the Black Knight (Sir Percy of Scandia),Etrigan(Later known as Jason Blood) his Guardian Demon also Sir Justin Arthur more commonly known as The Shinning Knight to help Arthur oppose the evil influence of Arthur’s Illegitimate Son, The Knight Mordred. In the End Mordred and Morgan Le Fay brought down Camelot but were killed themselves in the process. At some point prior to the fall of Camelot Modred the Mystic (No Relation to Mordred Son of Arthur) was approached by Merlin to study magic in Camelot Modred was instead corrupted by the power of the Darkhold and would lose his soul and his love but would gain near immortality and mastery of magic and since then has bared a deadly vendetta against Merlin and his allies. 14th Century The Man who would be known as Ra’s Al Ghul is born to a tribe of Nomads in the desert somewhere in Arabia, near city whos inhabitants ancestors have journeyed to the Arabian Peninsula from china. His interest in science at a early age unable to learn any science living as a nomad, he abandoned his tribe to live in the city, where he conducted his research He becomes a Physician and marries a woman named Sora the love of his life. He eventually discovers a naturally occurring solution known as a Lazarus Pit, which he uses to heal a dying Prince. However, the prince is driven insane and kills sora, while the king blames Ra’s for the murder and buries him alive. Freed by the son of a former patient, Ra’s reunites his tribe and they massacre the city, killing the king and his son. Ra’s then takes his name and forms the organization known as the League of Shadows, intent on keeping the balance between man and nature. 15th Century The Transylvanian Prince known as Vlad Tepes was mortally wounded in battle with the legions of the Turkish warlord Turac. Turac hoped to heal Dracula and set him up as a puppet ruler, so he brought him to the gypsy healer Liana who was actually a Vampire in the service of Varnea the first and Vampire. She transformed Vlad into a vampire but was killed by Turac who then killed Vlad Wife Maria prompting Vlad to fully embrace his Power and became what Dracula. He “Glimmered” Turac to kill his own family and once this was completed Varnea gave his life and his power to Dracula not wanting to live without his Liana which gave Dracula the ancient vampires full power through his blood. 17th Century Dracula Traveled to the New World, where he was drawn to a girl in Salem, Massachusetts when the girl was killed by a Jealous Puritan, Dracula used Hypnosis on the slave Tituba, initiating the chain of events that would lead to the Salem witch trials 18th Century Events that inspired Mary Shelley’s Novel Frankenstein although the real version of the Frankenstein’s Monster is Generally Heroic rather then the somewhat Amoral Character of the Novel 19th Century Many Adventurers and criminals were active in North America’s “Wild West” some whom used Costumed identities such as the Two Gun Kid the First Ghost Rider, Kid Colt the Outlaw kid and the Apache Kid, Red Wolf. Other non-masked Gunfighters of the era included Rawhide Kid, Jonah Hex, The Gunhawks and Caleb Hammer. Most of these Gun fighters were killed by the Centuries end and most of them died in a blaze of Glory in 1885 defending the Town of Wonderment Montana from a Land grabbing Group called the Nightriders who some believe were not from this world. In 1890 the events that inspired Bram Stoker’s Novel Dracula occurred, although Dracula survived the Conclusion by transforming into Mist when stabbed by Abraham Van Helsing and his Vampire Hunters. Around this same time Nathaniel Essex a contemporary of Darwin, was transformed by Apocalypse, becoming Mister Sinister his “Right hand Man” His Obsession for Genetics led him to create Numerous monstrous post humans Via surgery and genetic engineering. Soon after Dracula and Apocalypse fought one another in London with the appearance of Apocalypse’s Brother A’hd helping Defeat him where he went into a suspended animation. And it was revealed that Van Helsing was A’hd who then staked Dracula who was later revived by none other then Frankenstein’s monster by accident. Dracula returned to and killed Van Helsing who faked his own death to start over again. Twentieth Century There was no real Costumed Heroes again till the Beginning of World War II when several appeared across the World. Once the War started the German Nazi’s had their own group of costumed Super powered being’s at their disposal Hitler’s right hand man Red Skull, Agent Axis, Master-Man and the support of a splinter group called HYDRA lead by Baron Strucker with the likes of Baron Zemo and Arnim Zola that Plagued the Allies during the War. Red Skull had also created numerous Mutates and other superhuman Soldiers which caused the USA to establish its first Government funded and supported “Super hero Squad” they called the group “The Invaders” Just prior to the formation of The Invader’s the USA Government wanting to have its own personal “Superman” Green lit Project: Reborn and created the Super Soldier Captain America which was the Military leader of the Invaders. The group fought Nazi’s throughout the war. Even going so far taking out Hitler himself his second in command Red Skull continued the War for another Three months before Captain America and Bucky took care of the Red Skull at the Presumed cost of their lives. POST WORLD WAR II After The War Most of the world just rebuild and recovered from the Devastating War The United States on the other hand recovered quickly and set out to establish a better line of Defense for any further attacks they reformed another group of Super heroes titled “The Patriots” The group was for moral Boaster filled with mostly patriotic heroes and included a Replacement of Captain America due to the "death of the original who had become a symbol of not only the USA but of Justice with the During this Period Russia was secretly building up an army and experimenting on subjects using a prototype “Super Solder Serum” which the Rumors of Red Skull supplying them with the formula reached the USA it sent a panic through that nation and they began to work with Canadian military and created a Clandestine strike force known only as Team X. This group consisted only of Mutants a race of Humans that was being kept secret from the general public for fears of world wide panic of the thought of people being “born” different and not created that way. The New President of the USA decided to declare openly that all people that had strange abilities that were not provided by the government were “Mutants” created by Hitler and the Red Skull themselves that now work for the Communist nation of Russia. This period was called the Cold War when the entire world was on the edge of their seats fearing that two more super powers would again wage in a War that would more then likely end in the destruction of the planet Earth. During the 60s the conflict in Vietnam would lead the USA to not officially enter into the war but still send Troops along with the Patriots to maintain a peaceful resolution. Military personal fought during the conflict but in this Universe the Death toll of American soldiers was roughly 5,000. During this Time period is when Human’s began to explore space with Russia being the first to establish a ship in orbit and America soon to follow. On August of 1975 Russia announced that they had begun to establish a Space Station in space which prompted the USA to announce the same to counter act any attacks made by the Red State. Late 70s to Mid 80s The Keene Act was a national law passed in 1977 by the United States Congress that outlawed "costumed adventuring". Passed by a United States senator named John David Keene, it immediately made illegal any form of vigilantism by costumed adventurers, except for the few who worked solely in the remit of the United States government. At midnight on November 2, 1985, a Alien teleported into the heart of New York City. , large sections of its body (namely its tentacles) explode upon arrival, causing considerable collateral damage and killing the creature instantly. Its death generates a massive psychic shockwave from within its brain, killing half of the population of New York City. 90s-2000s During this time many Costumed Heroes’ reappeared and the General Public became aware of both Mutants again but with great fear still considering them a threat to not only the Human Race but the entire world. The common Human Feared/distrusted or even hated Mutant’s for what they were which caused most mutants to hide their abilities. These events caused a Holocaust survivor by the name of Magneto to expose the world to his hatred for humanity and his terrorist actions with his group entitled Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy. In the Mid 90s He conqoured the Small Island Nation of Genosha and declared it the Homeland of Mutants and established himself as the Ruler of the only Free nation for mutants. 2000s-Present During the early new Century the United States suffered an attack against it and the War on Terror began While the war only lasted for 4 years the effects were just as devastating as World War II was on the world, and while it’s still recovering most of the world wants peace. Many Countries like Genosha and Lavateria have become leading Countries in the world even being considered Super Powers and establishing themselves in nearly everything that major accords in the world.